


Trick & Treat

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has bought the perfect outfit for Ohno to be the center of his photos. But Ohno has different plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick & Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by ivenclaire

It’s a pair of dark-blue jeans and a black long-sleeved silk shirt, which Ohno is supposed to wear with the first two buttons below his neck open – Jun likes to see a pair of nice collarbones – and no accessories except for a thin silver wristband and a black belt.  
  
Jun has rented that cute little cottage in the mountains with an additional atelier to it so that Ohno won’t get bored either – it’s the perfect setting for his planned photo session. They even have horses there.  
  
But, fuck it. His lover has basically thrown his plans upside down.  
  
“You know,” Jun huffs non-chalantly. “Being a prick is Sho-kun’s task normally.”  
  
“Hm~” Ohno just chuckles softly “You are just too pretty, Jun-kun. That’s the problem.” he teases and kisses his stomach instead of saying anymore, licking up his abs until he has reached his nipples. Jun hisses slightly as Ohno continues the teasing and sucking. He tries to move his hands, which his oh-so-sweet-NOT boyfriend has tied together with the perfect Gucci belt he has bought for him.  
  
Jun tries to look as intimidating as possible – as intimidating as he can look in his current position. He has to admit though that he fails miserably at that because suddenly, Ohno tugs his pants down, hot lips starting to suck him off. This time though, the restraints don’t hold up against his tugging and the belt opens all of a sudden.  
  
The hell with his photo-session, Jun thinks, when Ohno looks at him warily. He wraps his arms around Ohno’s small waist and pushes him down to the ground. In a far away corner of his mind, he realizes that they have landed on Ohno’s newest picture – a blue bird – the colour still fresh. It sticks to the new shirt Ohno is wearing.  
  
“You ruined my picture.” Ohno teases.  
  
“Well, you ruined my shirt and my photo session.” Jun shoots back.  
  
Ohno chuckles slightly when Jun helps him to remove his jeans. “Fair enough.”


End file.
